


Things to Treasure

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Dean helping you see the good in yourself when your self-esteem is low.Mild angst with lots of fluff.(Please check notes before reading!)





	Things to Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this story is honestly pretty specific for a Reader-insert, but i actually wrote it with myself in mind and didn’t plan on sharing it at first.  
> I apologize in advance if it’s not very relatable because of that.
> 
> Either way, here’s to hoping we all learn to love ourselves no matter how long it takes! ❤️

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”  
I sniff to hide the scoff of disbelief i want to voice. Dean, physically at least, nearly has no flaws.  
“It’s true.”  
“How? I have acne, my hair’s a mess and boring-“  
“It’ll clear up.” He says gently.  
“I’m 20 years old, Dean! It should’ve been gone by now!” Tears form in the corner of my eyes.  
“Close your eyes.” He whispers.  
I gladly do so, not wanting to look at my imperfections in the mirror staring back at me. I feel his strong arms wrap around my stomach and he brings one palm up to my cheek.

“When i look at you, i don’t pay attention to any of that stuff. I focus on your eyes. I focus on your smile. The way your smile makes others smile. The way it curves so high and makes your eyes squint ever so slightly. Your eyes are a beautiful brown that become a golden honey in the sunlight just like a whiskey bottle.”  
“Even better, i know what a great personality you have. You’re kind, smart, funny-“  
“Everyone says that about everyone.” I interrupt.

“Let me finish. You’re so kind and respectful to others. You’re compassionate for others, always putting them before yourself. You’re smart. You help Sammy out so much with the research for hunts and you when you put your heart in something, you give it 100%. You’re jokes come naturally and never feel forced. You don’t have to wear makeup if you don’t like to. I like seeing the real you, anyway. I think you’re beautiful in your jeans and t-shirts because you said it’s more comfortable. It suits you. You have the perfect body, but you don’t want to show off a lot of skin. You’re modest and that’s perfectly okay” 

Now, the tears run down my cheeks freely and my breath starts to shake. Dean slowly turns me around and kisses me on the forhead as he wipes them away with his thumbs.  
“You’re brave and so strong. You never give up no matter how tough life can get. You know life is worth living. Right?”  
I nod.  
“Look at me.”  
I sniff, before opening my eyes. He tenderly grabs my glasses that i hold in my hand and slowly glides them on my face. “‘True beauty is on the inside’ isn’t just a cliché. It’s the truth. I love you, and i’ll help you love yourself every day if i have to.”

It was on that night i began my journey.


End file.
